


【锤基】救救妓院吧

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: Loki是约顿海姆有名的老鸨之一，有一天，镇上最大的阿斯加德庄园的老主人去世，新主人是从小在城市长大的Thor，Loki为了争取到Thor这位出手阔绰的财神爷，决定采取一些措施......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嫖客（master）锤×老鸨（bawd）基
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 三观不正，纯属娱乐
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> 补充：嫖客的英文单词不是master，应该是whoremaster或者其他，我用这个单词是因为锤庄园主人的角色设定，不是误用，怕有小可爱误会所以在此指出。

作为镇上最有名的bawd（老鸨）之一，Loki最近遇到了点麻烦。

有关这个麻烦一切要从半月前阿斯加德庄园的老主人奥丁去世说起。

阿斯加德庄园，镇上最美丽，最豪华的庄园。它的老主人去世，迎来了一位新主人。一位从小在城市长大，相貌英俊，在满城贵族的城市里都极富盛名的绅士——Thor Odinson。

这引起了镇上所有Bawd的注意。

年轻，有钱的新庄园主人，谁的屋子能先得到他的光顾，那日后必定大受欢迎，成为镇上最有名的销魂窝。

Loki就是这些跃跃欲试的bawd其中之一。

笑话，除了他，还有谁更适合日进斗金，财源滚进的日子呢？

所以Loki动用了些老顾客的关系，同新任庄园主人的好友，一个叫范德尔的男爵搭上了线。在其他bawd还一筹莫展的时候，率先混入了新任庄园主人Thor的宴会。

听说这场宴会是庄园新主人的母亲为自己儿子举办的相亲宴会，目的是为了在镇上的淑女们中挑选出一个，成为庄园新的女主人。

因此，宴会上人满为患，淑女们头上的羽毛聚在一起，远看犹如候鸟聚集休憩的湿地。香粉的味道杂糅在一起，比夏天镇上玛丽夫人的鸡笼子还要浓厚上几倍。

就连Loki这种从脂粉小巷子里爬上来的bawd，都觉得难以忍受，怀念起自家院里与之一比，清香扑鼻的女孩们。

可注定让这些淑女们与Loki失望的是，庄园的新主人Thor压根就没有出现在宴会上。

用他的母亲Frigga致歉的话来说，是这位新主人突然身体不适，在楼上休息。

这一听就是敷衍人的谎话。

那个城市里看惯浮华的富家少爷，肯定是不愿意娶个乡村姑娘，做个早早安定下来的傻瓜。

不过这也正合Loki的意。

没有婚姻关系，不会有夫人来闹的自由身嫖客，才是最好的嫖客。

上楼的楼梯有仆人看管，礼貌地劝诫每一位宴会上的客人不要误入，以免惹恼庄园的主人。

Loki早有主意。

他盯着那盘旋的楼梯，突然朝端着酒杯的仆人伸出了脚。

然后预料之中的被泼了一身。

“我可能需要换一身衣服。”

他朝为他歉意擦拭着礼服的仆人示意，然后如愿以偿地被恭敬地请上了楼。

“我为您拿了新的替换衣物。”彬彬有礼的仆人将他引进了一个房间，叮嘱他一些注意事项后，就退出去在门口守候了。

这成功地杜绝了Loki上楼后打算去其他房间找找那位庄园新主人的念头，只能愤愤地换起了衣服。

不过事情很快就有了转机。

Loki刚解开衣服扣子，一个有些熟悉的温柔女人声就从门外传来，不同于宴会中的优雅端庄，有些焦急。

“你们还没找到Thor？他没出庄园，能去哪？”

悉悉索索忙乱的脚步声从门外飘过，Loki边听边脱下上衣，绿眼睛转了转。

看来那位新任庄园主人不仅没有生病，反而是生龙活虎地跟一庄园的人玩起了捉迷藏。

这真是再好不过了。

试问还有什么比偶遇后的出手相助更令人印象深刻呢？

看来他得比庄园里的人更先找到这位调皮的新主人了。

Loki打定主意，对着墙上的镜子飞快地换了身衣服。

普通的宴会黑色燕尾服，被镜子里黑头发的男人穿出了优雅精致的味道。他身形修长，皮肤白皙，绿眼睛像颗翡翠。

完美。

Loki盯着镜子里的自己，吹了声口哨，余光一瞥，竟然发现镜子映出的床榻里侧，有一颗晃动着的金黄色脑袋！

“嘿！”

Loki吓了一跳，不由自主地发出了声音。然后被金发的男人一把冲过来，捂住嘴。

“嘘！”

金头发男人的胳膊该有Loki脑袋粗了，狠狠箍住Loki的头后，因为惯性一把将人撞上了背后的镜子，发出了哐的一声。

“唔。”Loki吃痛发出呻吟，然后又被男人用力嘘了一声。

“嘘！别出声！”

看在上帝的面子上。Loki强忍住自己后背的疼痛和翻白眼的欲望，点了点头。

“咚咚咚。”

门外很快响起了听见动静的仆人关切的声音，“先生，您还好吗？”

“Answer him.”

金头发的健壮男人松开捂住他嘴的手，轻声贴在他耳边道。因为侧开过近的距离，呼吸全洒在Loki的耳朵上，又湿又热。

“我很好……”Loki皱起眉头，强忍着耳朵的不舒适朝门外回复，“我只是不小心撞到了镜子！”

于是门外仆人立刻关切地回复，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不……不需要……”Loki偏头躲避着男人过热的呼吸，不用男人开口，就配合地说出了男人想听见的话。

从看见那一头金灿灿的头发起，Loki就知道这个压在他身上的男人是谁了。

庄园的新主人，他的财神爷，Thor Odinson。

真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。

虽然偶遇的状况有些尴尬，但总之是遇上了不是吗？

所以等外头的侍者的声音消停下去，Loki难堪地动了动男人应该是无意圈在他腰身上的手，咳嗽了一声，“咳，您能放开我了吗？”

“Oh...Sure.”金头发的男人也发现了他们过于尴尬的姿势，轻笑了一声，松开了手，“ My sincerest apology ，brother...”

“It's okay.”Loki打量着眼前这个比想象中还要英俊硬朗的男人，伸出了手，“I'm Loki,  
Loki Laufeyson. Nice to meet you，Mr. Odinson. ”

“Loki？”Thor笑了笑，捉住他的手虚握了一下，“我听说过你的名字，你是约顿海姆宫的……”

男人没说下去了，含笑盯着眼前优雅漂亮的男人，显然是极佳的修养，照顾着男人身份的尴尬。

“没错。”不过Loki对此毫不在意，勾起嘴角点了点头，顺承地说出了自己的身份，“My lord，很高兴您听说过我，我是镇上最有名的销魂窝——约顿海姆宫的所有者，Loki Laufeyson，我很期待您的光临。”

……

Thor爽快地答应了Loki的邀约，宴会后的第二日就出现在了约顿海姆宫。

不同于镇上其他的妓院，Loki的约顿海姆宫更像是一座贵族的宫殿。

名画，钢琴，雕塑。

极富品味的装潢，高雅的奏鸣曲，陈酿的美酒。

如果忽略这座屋子里过多衣香鬓影的女士们，这里更像一座属于绅士们的高端会所。

Thor踏入约顿海姆宫时，Loki已经准备多时了。

他穿了一套修身的长礼服，长腿细腰，挂着礼貌迷人的微笑。

“My lord.”

他向Thor优雅地行了一个绅士的礼节，将他引入了最奢华的会客室。

“这儿真不错。”与Thor同来的还有范德尔，进到约顿海姆宫后发出了惊叹。

“Absolutely.”Thor也颇有兴味，盯着Loki，像是对接下来的环节充满期待。

“绝不辜负您的期望。”

Loki对此胸有成竹。

他请他们坐下，让侍者呈上了美酒。

待一切就绪，拍了拍手，烛火变暗，从视野空旷的前厅飘起了暧昧的红粉色烟雾。

“我美丽的姑娘们。”

Loki低哑磁性的声音适时响起，然后各具风情，环肥燕瘦的美人们鱼贯而入，从烟雾里缓步走出。

有的酥胸外露，媚眼勾魂，身段妖娆。有的纯洁如雪，肤若凝脂，天真稚气。有的矜骄高傲，冷淡如月，高不可攀。

各式各样的美人眼波流转，一步步在如梦似幻间走近，眼尾轻挑，勾魂不已，在沙发上的贵客前凑近又远离，是午夜的艳，梦中的欲，虚无缥缈的情人。

范德尔早就被勾的神魂颠倒，飞快地点了几名酥胸呼之欲出的妖娆美人，去了房间里快活。

而直到最后一波美人在烟雾中走过，沙发上的Thor还无动于衷，似笑非笑。

Loki内心已然在咆哮。

这个城里来的金头发壮汉是有多挑剔！他敢保证，他这里的美人绝对是全镇上数一数二的！

不过他面上还是平静无澜，遗憾地朝男人弯腰致歉，“真是太抱歉了，My lord，让您失望了。”

他拍了拍手，同样失望的姑娘们退出了房间，只剩他们两人。

“怎么会呢？”出乎意料地，Thor并没有否决他的姑娘们，而是转了转手心里的权杖，“她们都很美丽。”

“那您为何不挑选一个，陪您共度这寂寞长夜呢？”Loki困惑不已，以为他只是在同他客气。

Thor含笑摇了摇头，“她们很美丽，只是没有我喜欢的而已。”

“那真是遗憾。”Loki叹了口气，不忍心让这样一条肥美的大鱼溜走，“不如您告诉我，您喜欢什么样的类型？我替您去找？”

“噢，Loki，你真是贴心。”Thor闻言笑了笑，朝他挥了挥手示意他靠近。

于是Loki赶忙凑近，听见金发男人压低声音，灼热的气息喷洒在他耳上，说。

“我喜欢男人。”

“My dear Loki。”

“特别是——你这样的类型。”

……


	2. Chapter 2

Loki生了一副好相貌。

以前也不是没有好这一口的客人来找过他，但最后都被Loki直截了当，粗暴地请他们出门左拐，去了对街倌馆。

作为一个bawd，Loki是有原则的，他卖笑不卖身。

可原则在钱面前就是一堆shit.

特别是在财神爷面前。

所以Loki没有像以前一样直接粗暴地请Thor出门左拐，对街倌馆。

而是艰难地挤出了一个笑，回答道：“我会努力帮您找找的。”

他钻了个空子。毕竟这位财神爷也没说非他不可，只说了喜欢他这种类型的。

而且Thor闻言也没有说什么，只是挂着他那讨人厌的，高深莫测的微笑，与Loki约定三天后再来。

别说三天了，给他三年也做不来啊！他只会挑女人，而且他的阿斯加德宫做的是女人的皮肉生意啊！

不过Loki还是硬着头皮上了，凭借着自己银舌头的威风，成功从对街倌馆挖来了几个男妓。

不过其中只有一个是黑头发的，所以Loki不仅出了高昂的挖人佣金，还出了给他们染黑头发的钱。

他要是从Thor身上捞不回来这些钱，那他就得放弃约顿海姆宫按月请的钢琴师，或者他的粉红色烟雾，或者他某一处心肝宝贝的画了。毕竟维持这样一个奢华高雅的会所氛围，真的很烧钱。

三天后，Thor如约到了。也全程面带微笑地看完了几个男妓多种多样的钢琴表演，歌剧表演，以及脱衣舞表演。

“还是很遗憾，Loki。”

难缠的，烦人的，糟糕的财神爷面带微笑盯着闻言心里咯噔一下的Loki，说：“他们都比不上你。”

……

Loki是个孤儿，贫民窟里长大，贫民窟里发家。

约顿海姆宫是他半生的心血，也是他的全部。

他做皮肉生意，可从来不自己做。

所以当他迫于钱财的淫威，抛弃不值几个钱的尊严，把自己脱的光光的送上Thor Odinson的床后，他被嫌弃了。

“你僵硬地像块木头，Loki。”金头发的master端着酒盏，像打量商品一样肆意评价着他，“我付了你一百镑呢。”

“我的那些男孩们才值一百镑，先生。”他的臀肉被肆意揉捏着，这句话是从紧咬的齿缝里蹦出来，“如果您改变主意……”

“我已经打定了主意了，Loki，没关系的。我会改造你，将你打磨成最美好的工艺品的。”Thor笑了笑，手掌滑过男人的脊椎骨，落到某一生涩紧窒的粉嫩处，玫瑰味的精华随着晶莹剔透的玻璃瓶冰冷灌入，Loki牙齿打颤，感觉到臀肉被打开。

“No！”

然后下一秒他就跳了起来，做了他这辈子最后悔的一件事。

他浑身发抖，身体先于意识地，用尽力气，一拳砸在了金发的男人脸上。

成功的，无比顺利地，愚蠢的，砸断了自己未来最大的财路。

……

人生太艰难了。

回到约顿海姆宫，Loki几乎被抽空了力气。

他瘫在地上，把自己埋进手臂里，被自己蠢到想哭。

他的身上一股玫瑰精油的味道，脊椎骨的末端羞处还留着一片粘腻的尴尬触感。

他不敢相信自己竟然可笑地打了自己的财神爷一拳，而且那位尊贵的master不仅没有一怒之下把他剥皮拆骨，反而是宽容地让他平安回到了约顿海姆宫。

这让他更不好意思去找Thor要他的一百镑了，虽然估计也拿不到了。

算了。收了几个男妓就当投资了，扩宽一下约顿海姆宫的业务。

收拾好心情，忍痛割爱卖了几幅画。Loki又变回了那个无坚不摧，永远优雅得体的约顿海姆宫主人。

日子又恢复了从前，和对面总是穿的五颜六色，花枝招展的Grandmaster抢生意，时不时处理些母老虎来砸东西的闹剧。

Thor也没再踏入镇上其他的院子，bawd的财神爷争夺战告终，一切回归平静。

可半个月后，一场闹剧再次让Loki踏入了Thor的庄园，而且这次是心甘情愿地，把自己卖了出去。

约顿海姆宫的一个男妓发了花柳病，传染了Loki一半的姑娘。

那个时候Loki才知道这个自己花重金挖回来的唯一一个黑头发男妓，不仅有性病，还在他的眼皮子底下，不知不觉地玷污他一半的姑娘！

光在赔偿客人上，Loki就耗尽了约顿海姆宫几乎所有的财产，而且没了一半的姑娘和好名声，没人会再来他的约顿海姆宫了。

焦头烂额之际，Loki想到了Thor。

至少，在Thor眼里，他说不定还值一百镑呢？

……

“五十镑。”

知晓他来意后的金发男人微笑着宣布了他的贬值，并且提出要求，“同我签订所有权契约，我每个月付给你五十镑。”

“你休想！”Loki气的牙痒痒，“七十镑！而且我绝不会签你那个什么该死的破契约！”

于是十五分钟后，Loki在所有权契约上签上了自己的名字，成交价格是每月七十五镑。

Loki不敢相信自己就为了那多出来的五镑卖了自己。而且根据他签署的协议规定，他还得住进Thor的庄园，并且承诺在契约期保持忠诚，master只能有Thor一人。

“这是我辈子做过的最糟糕的生意！”

夜晚，因为前车之鉴，Loki双手被绑在床头，双眼被覆，咬牙切齿地说出了这句话。

“噢，my Loki，很快你就不会这么觉得了。”眼睛被覆，Thor讨厌的声音仿佛是从四边八方传来的。Loki浑身紧绷，紧张地要命。

他的嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，胸乳，小腹被一一抚摸过，金发男人带着戒指的手指粗砺炙热，落在他的分身上时，Loki喘息了一声，而后羞愤地下唇都被紧咬成了白色。

“这没什么好羞愧的，Loki。”男人从他的牙齿下解放了他可怜的唇瓣，在上头轻柔地落上一吻，“而且你现在从头到脚，没有一处不是我的所有物，没有我的命令，你自己都无权处置。知道吗？”

“不知道！”Loki为自己的身体自由反抗，“协议里并没有这样的规定！”

“那我现在加上去也是一样的，不是吗？”Thor低笑了一声，手法熟练地在他的分身处圈弄了起来，轻轻一捣，就让这方面还算稚嫩的男人跌进了狂澜般的陌生情欲。

“我……不……不同意……”Loki从发晕的头脑里拼命挤出神智，“你休想……骗我同意！”

“那如果我每月给你加五镑呢？”

“你……做梦……”

“十镑？”

“十五镑！”像是怕男人后悔，Loki飞快地补充，“你想对我做什么都可以！”

……

于是三天后，Loki步履蹒跚，扶着腰回到了约顿海姆宫。

Thor的钱解了Loki的燃眉之急，让约顿海姆宫得以继续在小镇上存活下去。

代价是约顿海姆宫的bawd也沦为了whore，只不过master只有Thor Odinson一人。

Loki现在的生活变成了白天在约顿海姆宫劝男人上他的whores，晚上在阿斯加德庄园求他的master放过他的屁股。

在Thor的调教下，他已经能从这样刚开始很不舒服的奇怪行为中获得欢愉，并且第二天也终于能正常走路了。

不过他每天上班还是会迟到，金发男人的欲望无休无止，特别是在早晨。

“我喜欢晨光里你的绿眼睛。”

Thor一边肆意侵占着自己的所有物，一边亲吻着他的绿眼睛，说出了这句话。

不过那个时候Loki已经满脑子烟花，除了一个绿字其余什么都没听见，双腿绞紧男人的腰尖叫着攀上了高潮。

……


	3. Chapter 3

自从签订了那份该死的契约书，Loki无时无刻都在想着如何解除那份契约。

倒不是他有多讨厌阿斯加德庄园和Thor，而是他讨厌这种被人束缚，身不由己的感觉。

在Loki的“努力”下，约顿海姆宫的生意已经逐渐恢复，虽然比不上以前，但至少也已经开始盈利。

Thor给他的契约金，在他毫无尊严地“争取”下，总算达到了每月九十镑。而约顿海姆宫如今的盈利是每月七十镑，除去大大小小的开销，大概每月会有一百三十镑进入Loki的钱袋。

他已经盘算好了，等他攒够一千镑，就跟Thor中断契约关系，继续做他开心自在的bawd。

他也打算坦诚地跟Thor说出他的打算，当然，他有些忐忑，特地挑了个好时机。

那就是当他们都在床上，趋势待发的时候。

这个主意还是约顿海姆宫的姑娘们给Loki出的，约顿海姆宫的头牌姑娘摇着羽毛扇子，眼尾一挑，仿佛会勾魂，“男人嘛，床上最好说话。当他们满脑子只有精液的时候，他们对你绝对百依百顺。”

Loki对此深信不疑，他在Thor刚撞进他的屁股里时，装作不经意地说出了他想大概七个半月后跟他解除契约关系。

他想的很好，指不定Thor那个时候已经精虫上脑，闻言想都不想就答应了。

可现实就是现实，Thor就是Thor。

金头发的健硕男人闻言轻笑一声，竟然直接退出了他的身体下了床。

杀千刀，虽然说Loki在这档子事上也没有多你情我愿，但被调教了这么久，他也是有感觉的啊……

屁股才刚刚被打开，饥渴难耐……

“Thor……”他有些紧张，他的金主不会因为这件事立即抛下他吧？他有好多客人可都是因为Thor的名声才回的约顿海姆宫啊。

不过Thor片刻后就回来了，还抱回来了一个黑色的盒子。

暗沉精致的花纹，像神话里邪恶的潘多拉魔盒。

“这是什么？”凭对Thor的了解，Loki本能地寒毛直竖，捂住屁股往后退。

“当然是好东西。”Thor可没给他逃跑的机会，径直打开盒子倒出了里头一堆形状怪异粗壮的各色棒棒和玩意，挑出了一根布满颗粒，最为狰狞的。

“过来，my dear。”他看着大床角落里警惕地看着他的绿眼睛男人，露出一个无比温柔的笑，“既然只有七个半月，我总得捞回成本，不是吗？”

……

Thor是捞回本了，Loki却觉得自己快废了。

而且在他一整晚荒唐淫乱的欢爱记忆中，他清晰地记得自己在癫狂的求而不得的快感中，哭的惨兮兮的，哽咽着答应了Thor一件事。而且还被迫羞耻地用某个地方湿漉漉的液体打湿印红，在一张纸上盖了指印。

到底是什么事呢？

他皱起眉头，可是除了满脑袋昨晚被迫喊出的淫词艳语，其余什么都想不起来了。

“Oh，Darling，你在这里啊。”就在这时，Frigga温柔的声音打断了Loki的沉思，她毫无芥蒂地，温柔地为注视着他，为他带来了她亲手做的香甜点心，“我能和你谈谈吗？”

“Sure……”Loki一直不明白，为什么就连庄园里的佣人有时都会因为他的身份对他露出轻蔑的目光，而Frigga却永远不会，还总是充满怜爱与真诚地望着他，像看待他的另一个儿子。

他对此感到不自在，却无法不去喜欢这个温柔的母亲。

“你知道的，孩子。我一直想为阿斯加德庄园找一个女主人。”Frigga在他对面坐了下来，轻声开口，“不论是为了Thor爵位的继承，还是阿斯加德庄园的未来……”

听到这里，Loki的心其实已经提了起来，他面上却十分平静，应和地点了点头，“是的，Thor的确应该找一个名门望族的妻子，和您一齐打理庄园。”

他已经预料到Frigga接下来要说的话了，无非就是让他别奢望过多的东西，最好对她的亲生儿子不要过多纠缠，等Thor腻了就麻利地滚出庄园。

“别误会，我的孩子。”就算Loki表面在平静，Frigga也总能从他一汪绿眼中轻易看出他的想法，“我不是想向你要求什么，更不是想赶你走。我只是想知道，你真的打算跟Thor长久地相处下去了吗？”

Frigga说的话不在Loki的意料之中，甚至无法理解她的含义。Loki皱起眉头，“I beg you pardon？”

可Frigga的话却越来越出乎意料，“My son，我想知道，你是真的自愿待在Thor身边的吗？那个倔强固执的孩子有没有强迫过你？如果有，你跟我说，我会帮助你的。”

“抱歉。”Loki满是疑惑，“您为什么会这么说呢？”

“我只是怕你受委屈。”Frigga叹了口气，望向他的目光充满了怜惜，“Thor那个孩子从小就是这样，太过于固执。只要是他想要的东西，他总有办法去得到。我担心他做了什么伤害你的事，我的孩子。”

“没有。”Loki总算理解了一些，赶忙摇头，“没有的，我是自愿的……”

为了钱。

不过最后几个词Loki没说出来，他一向不羞于在人前说出这些赤裸裸的东西，但在Frigga面前，他却怎么也开不了口。

“我们的关系只会保持七个半月。”Loki没敢看Frigga的眼睛，装作看向桌上的糕点，“七个半月后我就会离开这里。毕竟您知道的，我跟Thor只是……Mistress和Keeper的契约关系……”

“七个半月？”Frigga闻言却有些惊讶，“这是你和Thor约定的吗？”

“是的。”Loki不明白她为何会惊讶，“有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”Frigga笑了笑，像是想说什么又忍住了，“吃点甜点吧，我单纯的傻孩子。”

……

Frigga另有深意的话和昨晚按下的手印困扰着Loki，他一向觉得自己是个聪明人，可为什么在阿斯加德庄园里总是显得那么的不够用。

不管怎么样，他得先去找Thor问个清楚，他昨晚到底被他诱骗着签下了什么东西。

不过他没能找到Thor，Thor一大早就骑马去了远在另一边的国家首府，他今天早上还特地告诉了Loki这件事，不过Loki忘记了，在仆人的提醒下才想起来。

“我要出趟远门。”Loki记得金发男人折腾了他一晚，清晨在迷迷糊糊才刚入睡的他额上轻柔的印下一吻，说：“等我回来，Loki。”

这一等就是半个月。

而Loki唯一收到的消息则是他即将要订婚的消息。

“和福斯特公爵家的女儿。”他还是从来约顿海姆宫寻欢作乐的嫖客嘴里听到的消息。

那两个男人左拥右抱着他的姑娘，却很明显是另有所图，盯着他扣的严丝合缝的衬衫领口，眼中闪烁着令人恶心的垂涎之光。

“你要被抛弃了，劳菲森先生。要不要考虑接下来跟着我们呢？”

……


	4. 救救妓院吧 4 （完结）

半夜，Loki躺在约顿海姆宫的大床上，翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。

他一直在想白天那两个嫖客说的话。

Thor要订婚了，和一位门当户对的公爵家小姐。

所以这也是他突然赶回城市的原因？

可既然他赶回城市是为了订婚，那为什么夜里还要诱骗他签下一份早就准备好的不知名合约呢？

难道那是一份奴隶合约？他签了之后就真的变成奥丁森家族的所有物，因为那样就算Thor结婚了他也跑不掉？

可是这不可能啊。他就算半夜被Thor欺负地再不清醒，也不可能签下这样糟糕的卖身契啊。

他依稀记得那一晚有谈到钱？大概是十英镑还是十万英镑……十万英镑不可能……难道他不清醒到十英镑就把自己卖身为奴了？

……

好像还真有这个可能……

想到这里，Loki突然从床上坐起，恨不得剁掉自己在合约上按下手印的手指。

该死的！

不会真的是卖身的奴隶契约吧？

不行！他绝不能就这样坐以待毙，让Thor如此轻易地把他玩弄于鼓掌间！

他决定了，他要离开小镇，去趟城市。

如果Thor手里真的是捏着他的卖身契约，在城市里的公证机构做公证的话，那么作为报复，他也一定要搅黄他的婚礼，让他身败名裂！

……

第二天一早Loki就把约顿海姆宫交给了一个可信的姑娘让她代为看管。

他租了辆马车，一路颠簸，花了两天的时间才抵达那座遥远的城市。

城市里楼房紧凑，街道繁忙无比，车水马龙。来来往往的高帽绅士，裙装淑女，卖花的孩童。

“先生，买枝花吗？能为您带来好运的鲜花。”

Loki咳嗽了两声，刚下马车，就被几只脏兮兮的小手揪住外套下摆。

他花了好大的劲才摆脱这些名为卖花，实为强盗的小流氓。在天黑之前，匆匆找了家旅店下榻。

他打算先休息一晚，放松一下疲惫了两天的身体。

然后明天一早先去公证处查询有没有他的卖身契公证。如果有的话，他就去找Thor的住处，跟踪他，看看他跟大名鼎鼎的公爵女儿是如何约会调情，筹备婚宴的。然后耐心等待，在婚礼那天一举摧毁这两个奸夫淫妇！

太阳西沉，城市入夜，车马声依旧，踢踢踏踏。

旅店的床比不上约顿海姆宫或是阿斯加德庄园。Loki躺在上头，听着不知是臭虫还是什么毛骨悚然的小动物悉悉索索爬过的声音，僵硬着身体，难受不已。

在这样的情境下，他想到了一直被他刻意忘记的以前。

从十年前脱离贫民窟后，他还是第一次想到以前在贫民窟的事。

果真长途旅行让人脆弱。

Loki把自己蜷缩成一团，迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒。脑海中全是自己童年时生活在贫民窟的场景。

灰蒙蒙的天，脏污泥泞的街道，放浪形骸用身体讨生活的男人女人，唯一白皙的胸脯上也爬满了臭虫；荤话，辱骂作弄，拳打架踢；无依无靠的孤儿，饥饿到麻木发干的胃袋，臭虫的尸体嚼在嘴巴里糟糕的味道。

还有为了逃避偷窃后的追打，与之相比，误入的庄园里，穿着柔软绸缎的金发少爷，淘气着不愿吃下的，散发着桃子汁液清香的白粉色香糕，被扔到绿色草地上骨碌骨碌可爱地滚动着。然后躲在草丛后望眼欲穿的脏污孩子赶忙捡起，来不及咀嚼就匆匆一口吞下，填补空虚发痛的胃袋。

他年少时，差点被一块桃子味的香糕噎死。垂死挣扎时发出的声音吸引了庄园的佣人们，他们骂他肮脏的小贼，粗鲁地将他倒吊，拳打脚踢，勉强让他吐出那块柔软的小方块，然后将一身脏污，哭泣着求饶的他扔出了庄园。

他那时没有为劫后余生而庆幸，也没有为发痛的身体而仇恨。饥饿的他那时只有悔恨。

为什么那么不争气？为什么没有把那样甜美的味道吞吃入腹？为什么不是那个美丽花园里金发少爷身边的那条狗？

为什么？

……

天还没亮Loki就从糟糕的梦境中清醒了过来。他浑身发冷，仿佛又回到了贫民窟冰冷的冬夜，而他同时也感到脑袋发昏，喉咙肿痛。

好极了。看来长途的奔波还让他脆弱地生病了。

不过生病了又怎样？

他吃力地爬起来，用凉水沁了把脸，苍白的颜色被冰的发红。然后他把衣服穿戴好，早饭也没吃就赶去了帝国公证处。

没有什么比确认他的自由身更重要的了。

从公证处查询完出来，他厚外套里的底衣都快被冷汗浸湿了。不过好消息是公证处里并没有查询到他的奴隶卖身契。

不是卖身契。那会是什么？

Loki揉着额角，发热的脑袋和记忆里那晚Thor喂他喝下的甜美酒液搅在一起，简直冲昏他头脑。

他头痛欲裂，无比眩晕，跌跌撞撞想走回旅店。却在路上撞到一个人，差点摔了一跤。

“抱歉。”他撑着权杖试图站起来，被撞到的人发出了惊讶的声音， “Loki？”

Loki抬头望过去，范德尔男爵的金发在他的视线里一团变成两团三团，然后无数白点，一片漆黑，晕了过去。

……

再醒来是在一个华丽的房间里，柔软的大床，羽绒枕有清爽的皂角和阳光的味道。

“唔……”

Loki扶着隐隐作痛的脑袋起身，有些吃力，身边适时地有一只手将他扶了起来，还将柔软的枕头垫在了他的身后。

“Loki……”

这个声音低哑的无比熟悉，Loki本能地身子一僵，望过去，金头发的英俊男人在一旁满脸无奈地看着他，“你怎么来这里了？还生病了，你怎么一直这么不会照顾自己？”

关你屁事。

Loki很想朝他吼出这句话，不过他忍住了，生病虚弱的身体和仿佛被干涩缝起来的喉咙也无法支撑他这么做。他望向画着精致线条的天花板，勉强算是翻了个白眼，半天才哼哼出，“水……”

于是Thor从床侧桌上倒了一杯水递给他，叮嘱，“别喝太多了，慢慢来。”

可Loki偏偏要和他对着干，本来就渴的不行，几大口就把清凉的水液喝了下去，还示威似的粗鲁地打了个嗝，把空杯子一伸，示意他还要。

Thor不赞同地摇头，并没打算让他一醒过来就喝太多的水，他让佣人给他准备了食物，喝太多等下该吃不下了。

于是以为自己可怜到喝杯水的自由都没有的Loki愤怒地爬了起来，端着倒水的水杯就喝了起来，还推开了一边试图阻止他的讨厌的Thor，穿着睡袍紧紧抱着水杯像个置气的男孩。

看他这执拗愤怒的样子，Thor算是弄明白他连约顿海姆宫都抛下，匆匆赶来这里的原因了。

“我让佣人给你准备了食物，你一天没吃东西了。”他有些无奈，“你在生我的气？Loki，你吃醋了？为了我跟简的订婚？”

你放屁！

Loki闻言想十分有气势地朝他大吼，不过就算喝了那么多水他的黏连的喉咙也没有好转，压根发不出声音，张口嘶吼了半天，除了弱弱的嘶嘶声什么都没有。

说不出话又穿着睡袍披头散发的自己简直毫无气势，狼狈至极。

Loki委屈地不行，把怀中的水杯往桌上重重一压，钻进了被子里蒙住头，逃避世界。

他真是太倒霉了。Thor哪里是他的财神爷？明明就是他的灾星！

如果不是为了他找了那几个男妓，他的约顿海姆宫哪至于会没落成这样！如果不是他，他哪里要沦落到卖屁股！如今还因为来找他生病而说不出话，张牙舞爪还被当成嫉妒吃醋的怨妇！

该死的Thor！

他在被子里踢腿尖叫，难受的不行。

Thor叹了口气，隔着被子安抚地抱住他，源源不断的热量隔着柔软的被子传递。

“好了好了。”被子外的声音满是无奈的宠溺，“我的错，Loki，和简的婚约只是个意外，福斯特公爵给我下了个套，我正在想办法解决……”

什么婚约能是意外？

Loki一言不发，捂在被子里挣开他的怀抱，一句话都不信。

“噢，Loki，别这样，你这样像个闹脾气的小孩子。”Thor无奈地看着他，“而且我都已经把领养协议去做了公证了，我为什么还要在这种事情上骗你呢？”

领养……协议……

这个词砸进Loki的耳朵里，像一把钥匙，突然打开了困扰他近半月的记忆之门。

领养协议，他突然什么都想起来了！

对！领养协议，他那晚签的是奥丁森家族的领养协议！

他记起来了！

那晚他因为盒子里看上去无比可怕的玩具闹的太厉害了，Thor就喂了他几杯红酒。

然后他半醉半醒，边因为抗拒屁股里粗鲁抽动着的粗壮巨棒而委屈地抽抽噎噎，边不受控制地控诉着这个庄园，说自己童年在这个庄园里受欺负也就算了，长大还要被这里的庄园主人这么欺负！他受够了！以后再也不想踏入这里了！

Thor闻言沉默了很久，突然就问他愿不愿意被Frigga收养。

那个时候他已经醉了，虽然很想要屁股里的东西出去，但还是保持了一丝理智。

“为什么……我要被Frigga……收养？”

他抓着男人的肩膀呜咽着，扭动着腰躲避身后不断撑开他身体又退出撞入的讨厌玩意，“呜……我才不要……才不要一直跟你在一起……我讨厌你……你这个混蛋！王八蛋！”

他是真的醉了，毫无理智，连这样冒犯自己客人的话都说出来了。

回答他的当然是金发男人在他身体里愈发气闷的搅弄，他难受地尖叫求饶，眼泪一颗颗不受控制地往下掉，甚至还主动去亲吻了压在他身上欺负他的男人，“呜……Thor……痛……”

他的卖可怜Thor一向受用，就着他那个吻重重亲回去，然后如他所愿的抽出了那讨厌的东西，在Loki刚喘了一口气的时候，又把自己火热的巨物撞进了那已经糜烂的穴道。

滚烫的粗壮让Loki尖叫地更厉害了，抓着枕头想挣脱开这一切。却被紧紧搂住腰，抵着窒道那一点用力顶撞，来不及咽下的口水被糊弄在绸缎枕面上，后穴口撞出白沫，在近乎窒息的快感中爬上顶峰。

Loki那时已经射不出什么东西了，在浑身痉挛中紧绷肌肉尖叫，然后虚脱地倒在床榻上。他湿热的嫩肉不受控制地纷纷绞紧吸吮，Thor低吼了一声，在他刚刚高潮过后敏感的穴道里射出滚烫的液体，灼热地打在肠壁上，让已经虚脱的Loki可怜兮兮地发出了一声呜咽，疲乏地几近昏厥。

就是在那个时候，Thor伏在他身上满足地喘息，然后咬着他的耳朵循循善诱，“Loki，你确定不要吗？要是被奥丁森家族收养，阿斯加德庄园每年十万英镑的收入，也会有你的一份……”

……

十万英镑！

Loki猛然睁开眼，不知道从哪来的力气，一把掀开被子，蹦了起来！

什么订婚结婚！什么公爵男爵！庄园果园！只要有这十万英镑！让他被眼前这个破男人绑一辈子都没问题！！！

十万英镑啊！！！他就算是清醒状态，也会毫不犹豫地签下那份协议的啊！！！

所以他强忍住已经坐拥十万英镑收入的激动，在Thor不明白他为何会突然变脸的情况下，无比矜持地轻咳了一声。

“我爱你！”

他两眼发光，伸出手抱住了充满钱香味的财神爷，满足地蹭了蹭。

瞧！有了钱，他连喉咙都不治而愈了呢！

……


	5. 救救妓院吧（番外1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是开不好车，最后的肉那里有参考，是我最近看了一部特别带感的porn，里头那个受真的超级像仙宫特派员里的Loki，而且按标题来说，那个小受是为了钱所以卖出了自己的第一次。哇你们知道那个粉嫩粉嫩的Cherry穴口，从刚开始手指都进不去后面被攻玩到合不拢的艳红艳红的感觉吗？攻又温柔又坏最后还把流出来的精液笑着一次又一次的弄回那个艳红艳红的穴口，我真的，原地爆炸成烟花。  
> 咳，如果感兴趣又可以翻墙的小可爱可以找我要链接。

嫖客（master）锤×老鸨（bawd）基

NC-17

三观不正，纯属娱乐

私设如山

 

   
自从Loki Laufeyson荣升成Loki Odinson。Loki就像是变了一个人。

平日里恨不得一天二十四个小时开门营业的人，现在约顿海姆宫也不去了，整天就窝在庄园里晒太阳吃甜点，偶尔跟着Frigga摆弄摆弄花园的花卉。

一个月下来，脸都圆了不少。

Thor对此倒是没什么意见，对夜晚手心里愈发圆润的股瓣，更是爱不释手。

他比较有意见的是，Loki不仅在生活上变懒了，在讨好他上也变懒了。

“反正我已经每年有十万英镑了。”

这是Loki的原话。黑发男人就连在床上都变得懒得出奇，由他摆弄，难受了就哼哼唧唧一会，骗Thor怜惜，放轻动作，轻柔蜜意，结果自己满足了就一脚把人踹开。

“明天还要去约顿海姆呢……”

他连借口都懒得再找一条，明明已经半个月没去过约顿海姆宫了，还理直气壮，往被子里一滚，嘟囔：“睡觉，睡觉。”

Thor气的牙痒痒，自然是把人从被子里挖出来好一番收拾。结果一不小心收拾狠了，记仇的要命的人第二天一早提上裤子就去找了Frigga。“mother，mother……”装着可怜地叫着，下一秒就把Frigga哄的收拾包袱去乡下庄园度假，还能让这位被哄的团团转的亲妈刻意不带上自己亲儿子。

他才是被领养的吧？

……

Loki不在，做什么都没意思。

独守空房五天，Thor终于忍不住了，约了范德尔去约顿海姆宫喝酒。

满屋的姑娘都知道Thor跟自家bawd的关系，不敢上前，纷纷识时务地去簇拥范德尔。

“哇，Thor，不对，奥丁森老板娘，我今天能免单吗？”有Thor在一边还能如此受欢迎的范德尔左拥右抱，挑着眉开玩笑。

“当然。”Thor转着酒杯，心不在焉，“以后约顿海姆宫都免你的单。”

反正收不到钱的是Loki那个小混蛋。

“够意思。”

于是下一秒本应该是约好陪他喝酒解闷的好友就带着姑娘飞快地消失在了他的视线里。

“见色忘义。”

Thor一口喝完杯子里的烈酒，抬手又满了一杯。他身形高大，金发碧眼耀眼夺目。

很快就有野心勃勃的姑娘坐不住了，思量再三，咬着牙秉着高风险高回报的心态走了过来。

“Mr. Odinson。”容貌妩媚的黑长发姑娘体态妖娆，酥胸外露，碧眼销魂。坐在了Thor身旁。

Thor也没明确拒绝，似笑非笑地看着，看猎物进套。

黑发碧眼的女人见状暗自得意，心潮澎湃，端着酒与他暧昧地碰杯，“劳菲森不在呢。”

她刻意叫着Loki以前的姓氏，压着气声低糜诱惑，“奥丁森公爵又一个人，漫漫长夜，需要些消遣吗？”

“你知道你在做什么吗？”Thor微笑，意味不明地瞧着她快要捧到他脸上的丰润胸脯。

“当然。”女人呵气如兰，嚣张大胆，凑上红唇，“我在勾引我主子的男人。怎么？让我代替我的主子，好好伺候您，不行吗？”

“你叫什么名字？”Thor偏头躲开她的吻，在别人眼里状似在亲昵交颈，其实如海般湛蓝的眼底平静无澜，甚至因为女人的香粉味而隐隐有些不耐。

“伊万达•库博。”女人惊喜地报上自己的名字，以为尊贵身份的男人对她有几分兴趣，赶忙报上名字，然后伸出自己白嫩的手臂要去圈犹如天神般俊美的金发男人。

她野心勃勃，以为自己会成为下一个幸运的劳菲森，不过回答她的是Thor达到目的后，起身拍了拍衣服的拒绝和遗憾的轻笑。

“噢，库博小姐，那你麻烦大了。”

……

第二天一大早Loki就出现在了阿斯加德庄园门口。

他应当是赶了一夜的路，风尘仆仆，脸色不佳。在听到佣人回答说Thor还没起床时，才喘了口气，先去了浴室洗澡。

Thor是被突然钻进自己被窝里的微凉身躯给弄醒的。他睁开眼，看见比自己预料中还要着急赶回来的男人，挑眉发出一声轻笑。

“不躲我了？”

人都要被抢了，还躲个屁。

Loki没说话，把头埋在他胸口里，含糊不清地哼哼。

“I miss you...”

他其实疲倦不已，但逐渐缠紧的身躯还真像久别重逢，渴求着肌肤相拥的爱人那么回事。

Thor觉得好笑，也不戳穿他，“Do you？你可是在乡下待了快一个礼拜呢？”

“没有一个礼拜，才第六天。”他轻哼一声，反驳，抬起一双湿漉漉的绿眼，手指顺着男人的胸膛滑到了清早的隆起处，熟练地撩拨了起来。

短短几个月，Loki的技术就好到让人惊叹。Thor舒服地直叹气，把手指插进他的黑发，“躲了我六天呢，这点补偿可远远不够，my dear Loki……”

“我又没说只有这些……”他小声嘟囔，突然起身跨坐在了男人身上，掀开他的衣服，先是亲吻男人金色胡茬的下巴，脖颈，再是胸口，一路向下，吻到腹肌，金色的耻毛。

Thor喘息着，看着这个终于有了危机意识的小混蛋按着顺序亲吻上他勃起的紫红头部，发出暧昧的口水声。

“噢，Loki……”这个小混蛋以前可不肯做这样的事。Thor捉着他的黑发，克制着想直接顶进他喉咙的欲望。

黑发男人于是伸出舌尖试探地舔舐了一下，还有些生涩，尝到咸腥的味道皱起了眉头。

“你不必如此……”Thor满足地直叹气，本以为这就是他能做的全部了，结果黑头发的男人闻言竟然一口将手中的巨物吞进了喉咙，又因为生涩，没有任何准备，直接撞上柔软的喉肌。Thor一个激灵，终于按耐不住，起身抓住男人的黑发，顶弄了起来。

被粗壮的肉茎填斥口腔，Loki因为本能地反胃恶心而挣扎，绿眼睛里呛出泪花，无措又可怜。

Thor禁欲了快一个礼拜，十几下顶弄后，从爱人柔软紧窒的口腔里抽了出来，然后射在了Loki的刚换上的丝绸浴袍上。

窒息的感觉抽离，Loki剧烈咳嗽，揪着男人的衣服支撑着疲乏的身体，难受的要命，眼眶发红，黑睫被泪水沾湿，颤抖着，可怜兮兮。

他的睡袍里空无一物，丰润的臀瓣因为坐姿两开蹭在男人的腿上，粘腻湿润。Thor这才发现，他连润滑液都自己灌好了。

“噢，Loki……”

这样的Loki让Thor不知道是该笑还是心疼，他的确喜欢他的主动，不过不该是这样惴惴不安，紧张小心的讨好。

“我该拿你怎么办才好？”他抱住男人的腰，把他按倒在床上，圈进怀里，“虽然前几天我很生气，但这已经足够了。”

他爱怜地亲吻怀中疲软的男人，给他安慰，“这件事就算了。乖，休息一会，睡一觉。”

“不要。”不过Loki却拒绝了，抬起腿缠在他腰上，把湿漉漉的艳红蜜处完全献给金色草丛里的狰狞巨兽，咬着唇倔强地盯着他，“上我，brother。”

这还是Thor第一次听Loki这么叫他，有些动摇，“Loki，可是你看上去很累了……”

“你怎么这么啰嗦。”黑头发男人对他的好意却一点也不领情，以为他是对他不感兴趣了，红着眼睛挑衅，“让你干我就干我，Thor Odinson，你该不会是不行吧？”

回答他的自然是Thor毫无预兆地顶入和没有防备紧缩推拒的括约肌。

“唔。”Loki发出闷哼，本能地抬高脖颈，修长脆弱的颈线犹如美丽的天鹅。

“小混蛋。”Loki气闷地咬住他的嘴唇，等刚顶入时嫩肉那一阵突然的紧缩过后，抓住他白嫩的腿根恶狠狠顶撞了起来。

“Thor……Thor……Thor……”Loki被撞的直往前晃，缠紧着男人的腰，媚肉纷拥，紧紧地缩着，被顶弄到那一点捂住嘴发出好听的闷哼，绿眼睛里眼泪不受控制地往外流。

Thor真是爱极了他这副可怜兮兮又倔强的要命的模样，掐紧他的腰凶猛地顶撞着，去吻掉他的泪水。

上身犹如天神，下身犹如猛兽。

“Loki，我没有和你的姑娘怎么样。”他亲吻他的泪眼，将男人紧紧搂在怀里，“我只是想气你回来而已。而且有了你，我也不会再去找其他人了。Loki，我远比你想象的要爱你……”

“骗子……”Loki难受地咬住他的肩膀，指甲深深陷进他的肉里，“我才……不会相信你……”

他体内湿热的软肉绞的更紧，像是受了多大的委屈似的呜咽着，像只惨遭抛弃的小兽。

“噢，Loki……”才这么一会，Thor就快被他这副模样缠的逼上顶峰了，顶撞了几下抽了出来，深吻着缓了一会，将他翻了个身，“我可把我的全部都给了你，奥丁森的一切，brother，we are equal in everything，isn't it？”

“你可以给我……也可以……把这些……给别人……”他掉着眼泪，被翻过来后讨好地把臀部抬高，方便男人更好的占有他。

不过Thor却没立即去干那已经贪婪绽开艳红颜色的小口，也没有回答他，而是轻笑着用手指戏弄那个地方，浅浅地戳弄，引得黑发男人终于爆发，抹着眼泪起身就要走。

立刻被抓回来，Thor掰开他的两团圆润股肉，再次深深把自己送进那柔软黏人的湿滑小口，听男人发出委屈的呜咽。

“就算我想把这一切给别人，也要Frigga的同意，Loki。”Thor咬住他的耳朵，舔舐着，“Frigga这么喜欢你，你不相信我，总相信她吧。”

Loki闻言咬住唇，眼睛转了转，“真的？”

“Of course, my dear.”Thor把手伸到前方撩拨他胸前的蕊珠，“Loki，we are equal，如果Frigga有一天不喜欢我了，我也会失去奥丁森的一切。”

于是Loki不说话了，一改刚刚的可怜模样，满意地哼哼了起来。

“哈……暂且信你一次……”他转过头主动去亲吻男人，然后抬高腰，“快……点……做完……早知道……就不回来了……mother还在乡下呢……”

“你真是……”Thor气笑了，朝着那一点快速顶弄了起来，“无情的小混蛋……”

“感情易逝……Brother……”快感犹如潮水汹涌而来，Loki哼哼着，蜷缩着脚趾，手指紧攥着浅色的被褥，脊椎骨被从后颈顺延着轻咬到尾部。

“哈……”

片刻后他脑内就炸开了烟花，咬着枕头呜咽射了出来。

刚高潮的嫩肉紧绞着，Loki绷紧的臀肉。Thor被绞的低吼几声，抵在深处，射了出来，浊液烫的身下敏感的人一个激灵。

咬住唇因为余韵而浑身颤抖，被顶弄的合不拢的后头小嘴一颤一颤，翻出艳红色的嫩肉和白浊的液体。

Thor将流出的白浊又挑弄回那艳红肿胀的穴口，手指伸进去搅弄了一会。淫靡的场景让小Thor隐隐又有了抬头的势头。

Loki累极了，都无力阻止他在后穴的戏弄，发出轻浅的鼻息。

Thor也知道他累了，躺下来抱住他，亲了亲他的脸颊，“好了，睡吧，待会我去接Frigga。”

“不要……我去……”Loki勉强睁着眼，“mother……现在才是我的大金主……”

“那我们一起去。”Thor轻笑了一声，抚摸着他的后颈，“睡吧，起来我们一起去。”

Loki点了点头，陷在他温暖的怀抱里，终于抵不住困意，沉沉地睡去。

狡猾贪婪又无情的小兽。

Thor亲吻他的发顶，将他完全圈进自己的怀抱里。

他该拿他怎么办呢？

以前的记忆纷至沓来，那个被扔出庄园的脏兮兮年幼孩子。

Thor记得他被佣人拳打脚踢，捂着肚子哭的黑漆漆脏兮兮的脸上一道一道的白色泪痕，湿漉漉的墨绿色眼睛却因此愈发的引人注目。

他想去阻止粗鲁的仆人们，可乳母却强硬地把他抱进了屋里。

“那是低贱的贫民窟的小贼，我尊贵的小少爷。”乳母面色严肃地诫告他，“他们卑贱粗鄙，贪婪无度。您不该同情他们，否则他们会把你的真心挖出来吃的一干二净。他们是魔鬼，是上帝在惩罚的罪人。小少爷，您难道想被挖掉心脏吗？”

几岁的孩童自然被吓到，捂住胸口脸色苍白连连摇头。

乳母这才满意，摸着他的金发，“这才是我的乖少爷。”

因为这件事，年幼的他半夜还做起了噩梦。他梦见那个黑头发的少年变成了一条冻僵了的绿色小蛇，在他伸手去抱他，想给他温暖的时候，张开剧毒的血红大嘴，一口咬在了他的胸口，然后吞吃掉了他小小的心脏。

他为此半夜哭闹不止，还惊醒了Frigga和Odin。他们在得知此事后不仅气愤地辞退了那个乳母，还换掉了庄园里所有参与了殴打的佣人。

Thor至今还记得那个时候Frigga摸着他的头，温柔的安慰，“Thor，那只是个同你一样的孩子，他就像你一直想要的弟弟一样。弟弟怎么会变成蛇伤害你呢？他会爱着你，受你保护，同你并肩作战……”

……

弟弟。

Thor从回忆里抽身，望向怀中陷入睡眠还依旧皱着眉头的黑发男人，叹了口气。

他还真把他当成过弟弟。

那个绿眼睛的小男孩一定不知道，有一个因为愧疚，本试图像哥哥一样保护他的人。偷偷安排人去帮他还清债务，帮他击退来找茬的恶霸，给他的事业提供便利。

刚开始更多的是愧疚和歉意，后来在日复一日的窥视中变了味。

少年逐渐抽条的身体，日益漂亮的轮廓，抹去灰尘后神采奕奕的绿眼。

昔日的孩童逐渐成长，像个变态一样窥视和觊觎着那双绿眼。第一次春梦，梦遗，日后每一个艳心盛欲的午夜。

他们从没说过一句话，而在梦里，他已经将他从里到外了解了个透彻，从那张浅色的薄唇，到艳红的身体内里。

梦里，他在他身下求饶，绿眼里泛着泪水，嘴唇被吻的红肿，身体紧窒滚烫。

“Brother，求……你了，放过我……”

他无法控制自己，一次又一次地去贫民窟偷窥着他，犹如中邪，每每回庄园后都会后悔地暗自反省。

他的父亲奥丁终于察觉了这一切，对唯一的孩子大失所望，一怒之下将他远送去了城市，隔绝了这里的一切。

城市的生活多姿多彩，总有能麻木掉狂热青年人的乐子，特别是纸醉金迷的时光。

他本以为一切就会这样结束，绿眼睛少年不过是他的一场梦，求而不得，如梦似幻。

可命运就是命运。

阿斯加德庄园里，他不过是想躲个宴会，那个曾经的绿眼睛少年就自己闯进了他的屋子。在他面前脱下衣服，还在发现他后，盯着他野心昭然若揭，伸出手自以为彬彬有礼。

“I'm Loki, Loki Laufeyson. Nice to meet you，Mr. Odinson. ”

噢，Loki，这回是你先招惹我的。Thor轻笑着握住他修长漂亮的手，湛蓝的眼底翻起巨浪。

我不会放过你了。


End file.
